


Pikit Mata

by softheathen



Series: uncommon words [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Avoidance, Breakups, M/M, suggested character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheathen/pseuds/softheathen
Summary: With eyes closed; how you accept the fact that something against your desires must be done.





	

When Tyler was seven years old, he held his eyes tightly closed as his mother tentatively pulled splinters from his right heel. The treehouse that had been built in the backyard, with this mistreated wood hadn't done his feet any pleasures. He bit into his lip hard, tears threatening to escape the corners of his closed eyes.

He didn't let them.

From then on, Tyler fell into a cycle of closing his eyes before something undesirable had to be done. Such as the flu shots that came once a year, the anxiety stricken holidays that followed like clockwork. With too many people and too much attention that sent his brain running into overdrive. "Open your eyes, Tyler."

He never did.

When he was 17, he shut his eyes as his high school sweetheart broke his heart. His eyes were closed and his voice was silenced as she spoke every word he wished he'd never hear. Prayers sent to the highest entities crumbling before him like the ashes of burnt paper. Jenna's voice was high and he could feel her icy blue eyes burning holes into the very brunt of his soul. "If you open your eyes, I know there's something worth fighting for."

"Please."

He never did.

But Tyler never thought something like this would come. His hands were shaking as he pulled the black band from his finger and dropped it into the pristine white sheets of his favorite bed. His favorite bed who held his favorite person.

"I can't do this."

Josh's eyes were wide, his jaw set in place as if he was struggling to hold back words from the back of his tongue. But he didn't speak, Josh had a similar mechanism to Tyler. He wouldn't open his mouth.

He bit his tongue between his teeth, allowing his head to fall heavily against the down pillow.

"What can I do?"

Tyler said nothing, the silence in the air consuming his very core.

"I need to go."

He stood from his perch at the end of the bed, pulling his heavy black rain jacket over his head and stepping towards the door.

"I love you."

"I don't, I'm sorry."

Tyler did. Tyler always did.

"Don't leave."

Tyler always did.

With lungs full of cigarette smoke, a head full of heavy thoughts. And a car who's speed fell over the limit for the conditions they were enduring.

Tyler closed his eyes. 


End file.
